The Three Rings
by shinobipopcorn
Summary: Ganondorf is trapped in the Dark World, and working to escape. By joining three rings, he can return to Hyrule. But a new hero keeps undermining his efforts, and when Agahnim investigates, it brings back memories of the past- and a lost love. Note: Story shifts between present and past tense. OC's name is Marin but not the one from LA.


**A/N: Thanks for reading! Just to let you know, my Marin isn't the one from Link's Awakening. I just really liked the name. Enjoy!**

"Hey!" A sharp blast cuts across the room, barely leaving Link enough time to raise his shield. "Oh great," he says as the blast hits him, knocking the boy against the wall. "Heh heh, such puny swordsmanship," the figure responsible for the attack taunts as Link gets to his feet. "My skills are not 'puny'," Link retorts as the figure turns away.

"Try laughing at this one," Link says as he fires his bow, taking advantage of the figure's dropped guard. The arrow finds its target, and the figure slumps to the floor. "That was too easy," Link comments as he inspects the body.

Suddenly, a powerful force hits Link from behind, knocking him to the ground. "Wha... You're not Agahnim!" "SILENCE!" the new attacker commands, casting an imprisonment spell on the collapsed Link.

"You look like a princess, so I captured you like a princess," the attacker remarks. Picking up Link's hat from the ground, she continues. "We need someone like you to trick her, so I will assume your identity. Although I'm a slight taller and you're a slight _wider_, I think this will work out perfectly."

Picking up the crystal that imprisoned Link, the mysterious woman hands it to a nasty creature. "Aquamentus, keep our little 'princess' company."

"Good work, Valencia," the wizard Agahnim compliments as he enters the room. "Master will be pleased." Valencia, a tall woman with dark hair and piercing eyes, snaps back in retort. "Stuff it, Agahnim. I do all of the work, and you expect all of the credit! Stick to the mission, you dimwit." "Hey, you're the one who decided to pose as me and lure Link here, I never told you to do that," he responds, but no one is there to hear him.

Walking down a dark, damp corridor filled with doors of varying disrepair, Valencia sighs as she approaches a large room at the end. In the center, a large and imposing man stands with his back to her. "What is it," the man barks, not even waiting for Valencia to announce herself. "Phase 1 is completed, sir," she responds. The man pauses, barely turning his head. "Then why aren't you out implementing Phase 2?" Noticing his annoyed tone, Valencia quickly answers. "Already in motion, sir, just keeping you informed. Excuse me, I'm off to continue," she says as she hurries from the room.

* * *

Some time earlier, a pair of corrupt Hyrule Palace guards discuss their latest misdeeds. "We have intercepted the supply shipments headed for the destroyed towns," the lesser guard reports to his commander. "Good, transfer it to the commanders and have them begin inflating demand."

"Hold it!" a young woman yells as the guards start to disperse. She's young and thin, but her tanned skin and reddish brown eyes give off the impression of a fierce warrior. "Run for it!" the commander yells, but his subordinate is stopped before he can respond. Bow in hand, the young woman fires and connects with the lesser guard while a squad of soldiers corners the commander.

"Thanks for your help, Marin," the master-at-arms for the Castle Dockyard says as he hauls the criminals away. "We knew someone was hindering with our relief shipments, but we didn't know who." Marin bows and leaves, mumbling to herself, "I think I might know who's leading this gang..."

* * *

Agahnim ran down the hall leading to his master's chamber, cursing to himself. "Master, forgive my interruption, but I have some bad news." His master sighed as he answered. "Let me guess, the operation to deprive the citizens of relief supplies failed." "Yes, sir." "By Link, no doubt." Agahnim hesitated as he answered. "No, sir."

"WHAT?!" Ganondorf hissed as he turned and stared at Agahnim. The king of all that is evil in Hyrule, Ganondorf was not used to ordinary citizens foiling his plans. Only the "Hero of Time" could consistently defeat him. "Who, then? ANSWER ME!"

"Some girl, though her name had to be a fake, I mean..." "OUT WITH IT!" Ganondorf shouted as he grabbed Agahnim's collar. "They called her Marin." Ganondorf's eyes open wide as he released Agahnim. The usually composed man stood silent as Agahnim questioned him. "Sir? What do you want me to do? ...Sir?" "Just go. You and Valencia go put Phase 1 into action."

* * *

Back in present day, Ganondorf stands in front of a large frame hanging on the wall. The frame is littered with mementos and newspaper clippings In his hand, he holds a picture of a woman. It is a candid shot, with the woman looking off into the distance. Around her neck is a ring on a chain, and she wears a green tunic. Her hair is strawberry blonde, and her eyes are green.

"Nah, it can't be," Ganondorf says as he lowers the picture, revealing the frame's center article. A large article reads, _Local Hero Killed in Fight With Monster- Marin killed in battle_.

Suddenly, Valencia bursts into the room. "Sir! The girl has rescued the first crystal!" The rage on Ganondorf's face is evident. "What?! How?" "She killed King Helmasaur and took it. She must be on her way to find the next one," Valencia assumes.

Ganondorf growls. "That's enough. Go guard Zelda's crystal yourself. I don't want any more screw-ups!" Valencia acknowledges as she leaves. Turning back to the frame, Ganondorf mutters to himself with a grin, "a girl named Marin who can kill one of my creatures..."

In a dungeon in the Hyrule swamp, the young girl called Marin stares down a horrific orange beast. The beast boasts, "You will never get this crystal. No one can beat me!" Marin's sword strikes make no contact, as the beast is shielded by a circle of plasma orbs. Thinking for a moment, she pulls a chain grapple from her bag and fires it at the orbs. The chain connects and allows her to pull the orbs away, giving her room to strike. The monster disintegrates as it dies, leaving behind the crystal.

Valencia watches the battle unfold from a magic mirror, and curses as the monster dies. "Time to fight fire with fire," she mumbles as she leaves. "Am I glad to be out of there," Marin says as she exits the swamp dungeon. Seeing someone approaching, Marin calls out. "Oh. Hey, Link!"

"Link" approaches. "Hi, Marin!" Valencia says in a false voice, imitating Link just enough to properly deceive Marin. "I am SOOOOO glad I found you," she cries, pretending to be upset. "Someone has kidnapped Zelda!"

"Uh, yeah, I kinda knew that," Marin replies. Instantly ceasing the sobbing, Valencia says, "then you know about the crystals! I have an idea, then. How about I get half and you get half?" Marin is skeptical. "You know... I think I have this one in the bag."

"What?" Valencia says flatly. "You never do anything right. Just go protect the King. I'll do this on my own," Marin answers as she leaves. Valencia takes the insult personally, even though it was intended for Link.

In the sinister palace he calls home, Ganondorf walks slowly through a maze of dark doorways. His palace is in the Dark World, the only place he holds absolute power. His scheme of collecting crystals has given him a limited path to Hyrule, though he needs much more power to return. He turns and enters a room labeled "Mask Room". The walls inside are lined with various masks, powerful items said to charm the wearer and grant them power.

Ganondorf walks straight past some of the more powerful masks and stops in front of a elaborate display case. Inside is a simple scarf, nothing more. He takes the scarf from its case and holds it in his hand, cradling it and recalling the memories it holds.

**TBC!**


End file.
